Technical Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to networking applications. More particularly, embodiments relate to the transmission of panoramic video images over a wireless display session.
Discussion
Wireless display devices may include a transmitter that transmits video streams wirelessly to a receiver using technology such as Miracast®. The Miracast® Revision 1 (R1) standard only supports the wireless transmission of a single video stream from the transmitter to the receiver. The Miracast® Revision 2 (R2) standard, on the other hand, may include an additional video stream—an auxiliary video stream, that allows an additional image or video to be transmitted, allows the addition of subtitles, or allows the addition of picture-in-picture videos.
Presently, there is no available mechanism to transmit panoramic video images using Miracast® technology unless the transmitter is capable of assembling or stitching multiple video streams from multiple video sources as a single video stream. This may not be possible if the transmitter is a low power device, such as a drone.